phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Apprentice
Apprentice is one of the antagonists of Phantasy Star Online 2. There have been several different host for Apprentice, each with their own reasons. However, everything is linked to a single Apprentice. History Apprentice has taken numerous different hosts throughout the ages. One of the earliest known host for Apprentice is Aurora, a young girl and one of the ancient Photoner species. But some times after the manifestation, Apprentice transferred over to another, unknown woman. In AP 228, Apprentice now in the body of an unknown dark-skinned woman attacked an ARKS Ship. But during the ensuing raid, she was defeated by the second generation Claris Claes. On the verge of death, Apprentice is seen dragging herself away from the battlefield, where she is approached by a concerned young Eucrita and Afin. She attempts to possess Eucrita, but is cut-off halfway when Double intervenes and devours her. Double then takes the half-possessed Ecurita away with them leaving Afin behind in shock. In Episode 1, a portion of Apprentice now resides in the new host of Eucrita. She makes her first appearance to welcome back the revived Elder alongside several other Dark Falz. Throughout Episode 2, due to the unfinished transfer process, Eucrita only retains some of Apprentice's original powers and had a portion of her own memories repressed. Along with Double's manipulation, Eucrita is lead to believe she is the new Apprentice and goes about following Apprentice's instinct to reclaim her lost powers on Lillipa. Eucrita is confronted by Afin numerous times in an attempt to awaken her memories. In Episode 3, with the help of the protagonist, Eucrita's memories are finally awoken and she ceased her existence as Apprentice. Throughout Episode 3, clones of Eucrita's predecessor are occasionally summoned by Double to do their bidding. At the end of Episode 3, Aurora is revived and appears from inside of Eucrita's body. The protagonist, Afin, Eucrita, and Aurora would investigate the reasoning for her appearance and happen upon Apprentice's sealed powers on Lillipa. Apprentice's sealed half is revived but is ultimately defeated and resealed by an ARKS assault force headed by the protagonist. Powers and abilities Apprentice is an extremely powerful Dark Falz capable of combating Claris Claes II. Apprentice also commands insect-type Darkers and possess a powered-up and final form. Transformations Powered-Up Form Like all Dark Falz, Apprentice has a powered-up form which transforms her into Falz Appregina. In this form, she has a primarily humanoid structure, with a dress-like armor plating covering her entire body in a design featuring multiple layers. She also has six insect-like wings protruding from her back, while her head is covered in a mask featuring two antennas. Final Form Apprentice possesses a final form which transforms her into Dark Falz Apprentice Gia. Her body structure is essentially similar to an insect, featuring a large bottom, numerous appendixes, and enormous sized wings on the back. Incarnations Apprentice (Aurora) A Dark Falz manifested by the fear of a girl named Aurora, who's very proud of her beauty and detests ugliness. Not much is known about this first Apprentice, but some times after the manifestation, Apprentice transferred over to another, unknown woman. Apprentice (???) Apprentice uses the host of a dark-skinned woman in her late twenties. She commands insect-type Darkers and lead the infamous Darker attack on ARKS ships in AP 228. She is defeated by Claris Claes II and attempts to survive by finding a new host body in Eucrita, Afin's sister. However, the possession process is interrupted when Apprentice is ambushed by Double, who consumes her. Apprentice (Eucrita) Apprentice partially completes the transfer process and utilizes the host body of Eucrita. Due to the unfinished transfer process, Eucrita only retains some of Apprentice's original powers and had a portion of her own memories repressed. She commands insect-type Darkers but due to her incomplete possession, she doesn't have the power to transform. Along with Double's manipulation, Eucrita is lead to believe she is the new Apprentice and goes about following Apprentice's instinct until her memories were reclaimed. Apprentice (Rina) Apprentice uses the host of Rina, an Earthling. She commands insect-type Darkers and has the power to transform into her powered-up and final form. Rina is freed by Itsuki and Apprentice is ultimately resealed through the combined powers of ARKS and the Earthlings. Phantasy Star Online 2 es Apprentice has her own set of obtainable chips in Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Anime Appearances Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation A year before Episode 4, Apprentice's seal on Lillipa is broken and causes a surge of Dark Falz energy to emerge on the planet. She would later proceed to possess Rina, turning her into the new Apprentice. Ultimately, the newly-revived Apprentice is stopped with the combined efforts of ARKS and the Earthlings. Itsuki Tachibana manages to successfully free Rina from Apprentice's grasp, and the weakened, hostless, Dark Falz Apprentice Gia is brought down with a united attack from Itsuki, Aika, and Rina. As the battle concluded, before Apprentice could be completely sealed away, she attempted to possess an off-guard Aika but was thwarted by Matoi. Aika was briefly possessed but freed by Matoi, and the latter was replaced into stasis to clear away the negative photons absorbed. Trivia * Apprentice has the most number of hosts of all Dark Falz in PSO2. Gallery Apprentice Concept Art.jpg Apprentice Concept Art (Damaged).jpg References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters